Résistance
by Chat de Cheshire
Summary: Janvier 42. Seconde guerre mondiale. Dans la zone libre, le régime de Vichy fait des rafles. Les rescapés fuient dans les maquis, près du Chambon-sur-Lignon. Venez découvrir certaines histoires. Ce n'est pas une fanfiction uniquement sur Saint Seiya. En réalité, c'est sur plusieurs univers divers et c'est la seule fanfic où je répondrais aux reviews.


**Niaow les gens !**

 **Aujourd'hui, je vous propose "Résistance". Ce sera un espèce de Cross-Over entre beaucoup, mais beaucoup d'univers. C'est aussi une fanfiction assez intéractive : en effet, vous pourrez décidé du passé, du présent et du futur de chaque personnage ! Par exemple, X se fait capturé, il (1) s'enfuit (2) se bat (3) est libéré...**

 **D'ailleurs, je modifie les nationnalités et les relations entre personnages (Shion et Mû sont chinois et sont les oncles de Kiki, Aldébaran est espagnol, bon nombre de personnages sont français...)**

 **Bref, commençons par le début (logique).**

 **Univers : Saint Seiya**

 **Rating : T (mieux vaut prévenir que guérir)**

 **Disclamer : Saint Seiya, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. De plus, toute personne se sentant offensée est priée de le dire en rêviez et je supprimerais cette fiction.**

 **Le mot de la fin : Oui, c'est en Haute-Loire que se déroule l'histoire. Comment ça c'est un coin paumé ?! PAS TOUCHE À MON DEPARTEMENT !**

* * *

 _Posons le contexte. Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga et Shun sont des jeunes juifs amis de longues date planqués dans une maisons d'enfants. Tout cse passe pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes._

 _Tout allait bien jusqu'au jour où la Gestapo fit une rafle et leur est tombée dessus. Ces quatre-là sont les seuls rescapés._

* * *

Seiya frappa à la porte vermoulue. Derrière lui, ses amis ayant échappé à la rafle. Ce matin-là, ils étaient cent. À présent, ils n'étaient plus que quatre. Toujours, le brun se souviendra des pleurs de Shun quand Ikki s'est fait choper. Toujours, il se souviendra de la peur dans le regard de Shiryu quand un S.S. a attrapé Shunrei. Toujours, il se souviendra des cris de Hyoga quand Isaak s'est fait tiré dessus. Et toujours, il verra sa soeur disparaître dans la camionnette, avec tous les autres.

Une jeune femme, aux cheveux rouges en chignon et en robe mise à la va-vite, leur ouvrit. Elle les regarda, de haut en bas, écarquillant les yeux quand ces derniers se posèrent sur l'étoile jaune bien en vue sur leur veste. La rouquine rentra aussitôt, mais un homme au cheveux assez longs, blonds et bouclés, les accueillit.

\- "Bienvenue ! Alors comment vont les pâquerettes ?

Les adolescents n'en revenaient pas. Pourquoi ce drôle de Monsieur parlait-il de pâquerettes alors quand ce mois de janvier 42, en Haute-Loire, il n'y en avait pas. Devant l'absence de réaction des adolescents, le blondinet s'exclama :

\- Camus ! Ils comprennent pas ! C'est pas la Gestapo, ni des S.S. ! Par contre, ils sont pas maquisards...

Il se retourna vers ses cadets.

\- Entrez ! Vous attendez une nouvelle rafle ?

Personne ne posa de question. Dans la masure, très spacieux mais plutôt spartiate, il n'y avait plus cette femme à la robe mal mise et au chignon rouge, mais un homme enlevant méthodiquement un espèce de drap informe. Soudain, il y eu un grand cri, suivi de jurons en espagnol et italien. L'homme aux cheveux rouges soupira.

\- Shura et Angelo s'engueulent... Encore...

Cette fois, un rire aigu et un grognement plus grave et un petit gémissement.

\- Kiki en fait voir de toutes les couleurs à Mû et Shion. Les pauvres, hein mon Camus ? lança le blond.

Le petit groupe se serrait dans un coin, comme pour ne pas se perdre. Ils sursautèrent cependant quand ils remarquèrent qu'un... Non, deux résistants, venaient de leur piquer leur veste. Ceux-là se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau.

\- On vous prend votre habit. Il fait bon dedans ! s'écria le premier

\- On va faire cramer le tissu, comme ça la Gestapo vous chopera pas ! Il vous faut de faux papiers, fit le second.

Un homme, de plus petite taille, aux cheveux bruns, travaillait sur une table à dessin encombrée de quelques bouteilles vides.

\- J'm'en charge Kanon ! Ils s'ront prêts pour demain ! Hips !

Soudain, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds descendit les escaliers, un gamin dans les bras.

\- Dokho, tu peux t'occuper de Kiki pour un moment ? J'ai peur qu'Angelo et Shura se battent plus violemment que prévu, demanda-t-il au faussaire.

Ce même jeune homme remarqua la présence des quatre adolescents. Ils avaient l'air de chatons perdus.

\- Bonsoir, vous venez d'arriver, non ? Il faudrait faire les présentations.

Il lâcha l'enfant qu'il portait et pointa les deux jeunes adultes qui les avait accueillit.

\- Le blond, c'est Milo. Le roux, c'est Camus. Ils étaient là les premiers. Je sais qu'ils sont partis de Paris quand les allemands sont arrivés.

L'éphèbe montra les jumeaux.

\- À droite Saga, à gauche Kanon. Ils sont jumeaux et ont fui dans les maquis pour éviter le S.T.O.

De nouveaux cris à l'étage, en espagnol et en italien.

\- En haut, reprit le blondinet en soupirant, l'italien c'est Angelo, l'espagnol c'est Shura. Ils ont quitté leur patrie quand Franco et Mussolini ont pris le pouvoir.

Le gosse leur désigna le dessinateur, et annonça de sa voix de crécelle :

\- Lui, c'est Dokho ! Il a parti de Chine avec Tonton Shion et Tonton Mû et moi pendant la guerre civile !

\- Est parti, Kiki, est parti.

\- Oui tonton Mû.

Le-dit Milo déclara de sa voix puissante :

\- Il manque qu'Aldé', Shaka, Aph'. Les frères seront au Chambon c'te nuit. Mais vous, c'est quoi votre nom ?

Seiya s'avança, se démarquant de son petit groupe.

\- Seiya, on vient de s'échapper d'une rafle. J'ai perdu ma grande soeur Seika.

Shiryu prit la parole.

\- Shiryu. On m'a prit ma fiancée pendant la rafle.

Shun hésita un peu avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Shun. Ils ont prit mon grand frère Ikki.

Hyoga, toujours en retrait, se décida à se présenter.

\- Hyoga. Les boches ont chopé mon meilleur ami Isaak.

Camus frappa dans ses mains.

\- Bienvenue Seiya, Shiryu, Shun et Hyoga. On va vous cacher, les chambres sont à l'étage."

Si ces ados savaient dans quoi ils venaient de s'embourber...

* * *

 ** _Qu'arrivera-t-il à Seika, Shunrei, Ikki et Isaak ? Seront-ils libérés ? S'échapperont-ils ? Mourront-ils ? C'est vous qui le déciderez !_**

 ** _Prochain univers abordé : Death Note ou Rozen Maiden. C'est vous qui voterez._**


End file.
